bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Meemaw
Constance "Connie" Tucker, better known as "Meemaw" is the mother of Mary Cooper and the maternal of Sheldon Cooper, George Cooper Jr. and Missy Cooper, as well as the great-grandmother of Missy Cooper's son. She is Sheldon's favorite of all his living family members, as he shows her no resentment at all, unlike his resentment toward his other family members, except his mother. She was widowed in 1985 when her husband, Sheldon's grandfather "Pop-Pop", passed away. She had only been mentioned and had not appeared in the series, until 'The Meemaw Materialization" during which she made her first appearance, in February 2016. She is played by Academy Award nominee June Squibb. In Young Sheldon, she is portrayed by actress Annie Potts. Like Sheldon has explained, Meemaw is a wonderful, warm, loving, sweet and wise grandmother who is protective and caring of Sheldon. She calls him "Moon-pie" because he's so "nummy-nummy, she could just eat him up!." Overview Young Sheldon Meemaw is a primary character on Young Sheldon. She occasionally helped her daughter Mary looked after the latter's children (Sheldon, Mary, Georgie) but when Mary offered to take a job at the church, Meemaw declined to take care of her grandchildren full-time perhaps because she's gotten old and lacks the energy to do so. Meemaw was considered by her children and grandchildren to be an excellent cook, especially when she made her homemade brisket. George Sr. loved the brisket deeply and always acted on his best behavior to get Meemaw to give him the brisket recipe, though Meemaw refused because she didn't want George Sr. to be her son-in-law in the first place. The Big Bang Theory Meemaw is first mentioned in "The Terminator Decoupling", when Sheldon asks Penny by the phone to email him a paper in a flash-drive he forgot to take with him during a trip. Penny locates a wrong box which holds the letters from Sheldon's grandmother. Penny calls Sheldon "Moonpie", as she has read from a letter. Sheldon is agitated and tells Penny, "No one calls him Moonpie, but Meemaw." He also explains that Meemaw calls him Moonpie because "he's nummy nummy and she could just eat him up". His Meemaw is effectively Sheldon's weakness in several episodes. He generally refuses to consider any ill will or imperfection she has, including the thought that Meemaw needed to have sex in order to conceive his mother. Wil Wheaton also uses Sheldon's adoration for Meemaw against him, stating that his own grandmother passed away, which caused him to miss a convention of which Sheldon had attended to meet Wil Wheaton in his childhood. This story forces Sheldon to back down in a Mystic Warlords of Ka'a card tournament, relinquishing the championship title to Wheaton in the episode "The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary". This story was only a ruse in order for Wheaton to win against Sheldon, of whom he couldn't beat through gameplay. In "The Precious Fragmentation", Raj, Howard and Sheldon each want The Lord of the Rings movie prop ring and the last one holding it gets it. Howard's mother wants to know where he is and Raj starts making trouble for him messing up Howard’s lies. ("I am so glad we came to this Gentile strip club! Howard, here's more bacon to tuck into the shiksa's g-string!!") Then they decide to talk about Sheldon’s mother and grandmother. His Meemaw had to have sex to have his mother and she had sex because she liked it ("Meemaw did the nasty"). This is after Sheldon called "No Meemaw's", meaning she wasn't to be included. By Sheldon's descriptions, Meemaw has made cookies for him and had him polish her silver. In "The Desperation Emanation", Sheldon says that when his grandfather died, his mother set her up to go to a senior center to socialize with other people. In "The Agreement Dissection", Sheldon is asked by Penny if he has ever kissed a girl and Sheldon answered other than his mother, his sister and his meemaw, no; But once on a bus had to give mouth to mouth resuscitation to an elderly nun who passed out from heat exhaustion. In "The Santa Simulation", Sheldon says that Meemaw and Pop-Pop were singing Christmas carols as he tried to build a high-energy particle accelerator out of Lego. In "The Clean Room Infiltration", Amy had contacted her so she could make Sheldon his favorite cookies for Christmas from his Meemaw's recipe; therefore, his grandmother is still alive as of December 2014. Sheldon thinks that Amy's cookies taste like his Meemaw's hugs. In "The Meemaw Materialization", she visits Pasadena to check out Amy and doesn't like that she broke Sheldon's heart when she broke up with him. Meemaw also lets the cat out of the bag telling Amy that he has an engagement ring. Eventually, after Sheldon explains himself, Meemaw agrees to not stand in the way of their relationship, and when asked about letting Sheldon give Amy the ring, she simply says, "I suppose". Family * Husband: Pop-Pop * Daughter: Mary Cooper * Sons: Carl and Edward * Son-in-law: George Cooper Sr. * Grandsons: George Cooper Jr. and Sheldon Cooper * Granddaughter: Missy Cooper * Great-grandson: Missy Cooper's son * Grandson-in-law: Missy Cooper's husband Trivia * Sheldon mentioned in "The Hawking Excitation" that his grandmother grew up in . * She once killed a with a gravy boat. * "Meemaw", like "mamaw", "mimah" and various other expressions for grandmother or mother, ultimately derives from Acadian ( ) , in which the French maman ('mother') is pronounced more or less as "m'maw". * A plausible alternative is based on the Dutch/Afrikaans phrase mijn ouma ''(my grandmother, my granny) contracting to 'mi'ouma'. (although the Accadian French is more geographically plausible) * June Squibb portrays Meemaw. * Meemaw makes her first appearance in "The Meemaw Materialization". * Meemaw's first name is Constance. * Her last name, which would also be Mary Cooper's maiden name, was revealed to be Tucker in "Jiu-Jitsu, Bubble Wrap, and Yoo-hoo". * Meemaw says that the reason she calls Sheldon Moonpie is because "He's so nummy-nummy, she could just eat him up!" Which Leonard and Penny knew but Amy didn't as he never told her and she didn't "bother to ask". * Like Great-Aunt Flora, Meemaw is older than Professor Proton was when he died. * She was similar to Amy Farrah Fowler, because she was married to Sheldon's grandfather, Pop-Pop, who was just like him. He was an arrogant and egotistical jerk. Except he didn't have Sheldon's intelligence, but he did have some form of intelligence and wisdom as he encouraged Sheldon's science dreams. * Annie Potts plays the younger Meemaw on ''Young Sheldon. * It's possible she will reappear in Season 11 during Sheldon and Amy's engagement. Gallery MMM8.jpg MMM7.jpg MMM6.jpg MMM5.jpg MMM2.jpg MeemawMat.jpg Fe40.png Fe39.png Fe38.png Fe34.png Fe33.png Fe26.png Fe25.png Fe24.png Fe23.png Fe21.png Fe9.png Fe8.png Fe7.png Fe6.png Fe65.png Fe63.png Fe50.png Fe46.png Fe45.png Fe41.png Fe40.png MeemawYS.jpg See Also * Pop-Pop * Moonpie Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mothers Category:Meemaw Category:Nicknames Category:Grandmothers Category:Cooper Family Category:Minor Characters Category:Single Category:Widower/Widow Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 9 Category:Sheldon's Idols Category:Great-grandmothers Category:Sheldon Category:Lenny Shippers Category:No appearances in Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Category:No appearances in Seasons 6, 7, 8 Category:No appearances before Season 9 Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Series 9 characters Category:No Season 1 Appearances Category:No Season 2 Appearances Category:No Season 3 Appearances Category:No Season 3 appearances Category:No Season 4 Appearances Category:No Season 5 Appearances Category:No Season 6 Appearances Category:No Season 7 Appearances Category:No Season 8 Appearances Category:No Series 1 appearances Category:No Series 2 appearances Category:No Series 3 appearances Category:No Series 4 appearances Category:No Series 5 Appearances Category:No Series 5 appearances Category:No Series 6 appearances Category:No Series 7 appearances Category:No Series 8 appearances Category:Articles With Photos Category:Shamy Shippers Category:Christmas Carols Category:Whiskey Category:Plain Spoken Category:Engagement Ring Category:No appearances in Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 Category:No Season 10 Appearances Category:Previously mentioned only characters